


The Secret that Lies within Him

by Panzerproductions



Series: The Servant [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angels, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Demons, Gen, Minor Character Death, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, kirito is a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panzerproductions/pseuds/Panzerproductions
Summary: Kazuto's friends see him as a great person, but they don't see what he really is. Kazuto has lied about who he is, the first fallen Archangel. He has managed to keep it a secret , but when people are looking for him and the truth is revealed. How will this affect his friends and humanity? (chapters are being updated)
Series: The Servant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A Not so Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own sao or hazbin hotel and the characters, except mine, and give all rights of them to the respectful owners and I do not stand to make a profit off of this. This is my first story so i hope you guys and girls enjoy it. This takes place before the end of season 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: I decided to fix up the whole story so that it's easier to read.

It was a normal day in the Kirigaya residence. Kazuto had just been woken up by the sound of his sister calling him saying that he was a visitor at the door. Kazuto then got up, dressed and went downstairs to see who it was and assumed that it was Asuna. When he got to the door Asuna jumped out from the corner which scared Kazuto. Asuna began laughing with Kazuto catching his breath and saying “that’s not funny and now I won’t hug you for that.” Asuna then frowned and said “the reason I came is that I wanted to go on a date with you later tonight.” this response caused Kazuto to say “then why scare me if you wanted a date?” “uh . . . because it’s funny.” Asuna said giggling. Kazuto then told Asuna that he accepts her invitation and that he would meet with her after school.

After Asuna left, Kazuto closed the door, took a seat at the table and ate his breakfast that his sister made him. After he was done eating, Kazuto put on his jacket and went outside. When he got outside he saw his sister sitting in the backseat of his motorcycle “We’re gonna be late!” Suguha said with Kazuto getting on his motorcycle and driving to their school. When Kazuto got in the school parking lot he told Suguha to be good which caused her to roll her eyes and the two both went in opposite directions.

As Kazuto walked to his classroom he sees Asuna sitting in his desk staring out the window. When Kazuto saw her, he was confused and decided to go and talk to her. As Kazuto approached her, he saw that she was worried about something and said “Hey Asuna, are you okay, you look worried about something?” “oh . . . it’s just recent events had just got me thinking about some things.” She said. “Like what kind of events?” Kazuto said in a confused tone. “Like a few days ago, you introduce your friend Alastor that you never told us about and it makes me wonder what else you’re hiding from me.” Asuna said. Kazuto then sighed and said “okay, after school today ask me anything and I will answer truthfully and just to clear things up, I was not mentioning Alastor to you guys because I knew you guys wouldn’t like him.” after he said that he hugged her and the bell rang and Kazuto said “you better get to your class.” “I will and you better keep your promise.” Asuna said while walking away with Kazuto waving his hand at her.

30 minutes after the bell rang, Kazuto was in the middle of taking notes of the teacher’s lecture when all of a sudden in the corner of his eye he saw a black car pull up near the school entrance. Kazuto immediately recognized the car and asked the teacher to go and use the bathroom. “Yes, you may go and use the bathroom.” after the teacher said that, Kazuto speed walked to the bathroom. As Kazuto reached the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and started to call someone.

“Did they find us?” a voice said on the line. “Yeah, they found us. Meet me at my place in the next few minutes.” Kazuto said while hanging up the phone. Kazuto then left the bathroom and ran to his locker to pick up an object before he leaves. As he was running to his locker, a teacher on his break saw him and started to follow him. When Kazuto reached his locker, he entered the combination on the dial and pulled out a book that’s cover looked old and began running towards the back exit of the school.

When he reached the exit, the teacher that was following him grabbed Kazuto’s arm and said “hey! You’re not supposed to be here.” the teacher said aggressively.

Kazuto then punched the teacher with his free arm so hard that the teacher fell to the floor immediately. Kazuto then grabbed the teacher’s shirt collar and picked him up and punched him until his face was all bloody. Kazuto then threw down the body and kicked open the emergency exit which caused the school’s lockdown alarm to activate. Kazuto then ran to the eight-meter wall and scaled it. After he got over the wall he then disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, Alastor was in Kazuto’s room looking at all the stuff he collected over the years. While examining the nervegear Kazuto appeared out of thin air behind Alastor which started him. “Alastor, are you ready?” Kazuto said. “Yeah, let’s get going.” Alastor said. Kazuto then snapped his fingers and the wall near them started to fall apart to reveal a black void. Kazuto and Alastor then walked through the void with it closed up behind them.

1-hour earlier

Asuna’s POV

It was normal in the Yuuki residence, Asuna had just woken up and went downstairs to see that the maid had made her breakfast. After she was done eating, Asuna decided to leave earlier than usual to stop by Kazuto’s house and ask Kazuto out on a date. Asuna than got all of her stuff and told the maid that she wants to leave early today. “oh, we’re leaving early today.” the maid said. “Yes, because I want to make a stop at the Kirigaya residence before reaching school.” Asuna said to which the maid nodded and got the car ready.

15 minutes later

After Asuna left the Kirigaya house she was in the back seat of the car, when all of a sudden a black car pulled into their lane that caused the maid to slam on the brake. After slamming the brake the maid looked back at Asuna “Miss are you alright!” The maid screamed. “yeah, I’m alright.” Asuna said back.

The maid then looked at the car in front of them and saw a man get out of the driver’s seat. The man then approached the driver window and tapped on the glass. “Excuse me, do you know-?” the maid then cut him off and Screamed “ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!” the man stepped back and said “mam, I need you yo calm down.” “calm down, I’m going to call the cops on you now!” the maid yelled as she pulled out her phone. The man then got scared and ran back to his car and drove away as fast as he could. “Let’s just go to school and just forget about this.” Asuna said to which the maid said “no, they could have gotten you killed. After I drop you off I’m contacting the police.”

As they reached the school the maid then said “enjoy your day miss.” to which Asuna just waved at here. As Asuna was walking around the school hallways, Lizbeth and Silica approached her with Lizbeth saying “Asuna were you stopped by a man in a black car by any chance?” Asuna then said “yeah, that guy tried crashing into the car I was in!” this response caused “Wait, the guy tried to crash into you!” Silica said in shock. “Yeah and-” before Asuna could finish that sentence she then said “Wait, how do you know the guy in the black car?” “because he parked near us and asked where Kirito-Kun lives.” Asuna now in shock said “why were they looking for Kirito-Kun?” “I don’t know but we pointed him in the opposite direction just in case he was planning on hurting Kirito.” Lizbeth said. “I’m gonna go and wait in Kirito-Kun’s first period and see if he’s lying about anything that could put his life in danger.” 

When Asuna heard Kirito say “after school today I’m going to answer your questions truthfully.” she was happy that he was going to talk and answer truthfully to the questions she has about him. Asuna then left when the bell rang and went to her first period.

35 minutes later

Asuna was in the middle of doing a math worksheet when all of a sudden the school’s lockdown alarm started blaring. Everyone, including Asuna, got underneath their desks and hope that this was a surprise drill.

While waiting for the all-clear signal a man wearing a windbreaker jacket entered Asuna's room and asked for her name. “Asuna Yuuki! are you here?” then the alarm siren then stopped and Asuna stood up from her desk and said “What is it?” “do you know were Kazuto lives?” the man responded. “Why would I tell you. I don't know you.” When she finished that sentence a black-haired female appeared behind them and said “Kazuto escaped through the back entrance! We need to go now!” she yelled that caused the man wearing the windbreaker jacket to run out of the room.

Asuna then walked to the window and saw the two running towards their car. Asuna notices that the car was the one that almost crashed into them and was now left fearful for Kirito’s life. “Why do they want Kirito-Kun?” Asuna thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, that chapter went down really fast but I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter there will be more chapters later though so keep patient everyone.


	2. The Hunt and Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are hunting him, but why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone chapter 2 is here for you and here are the characters: Robert as suit and fedora, Judith as trench coat, Thomas as T-shirt and jacket, and more coming soon and more characters coming soon. Alastor has a human form to hide his real physical form from others, so just think of him as a human in some scenes and one last thing when it says group it includes asuna,lisbeth,silica,sinon,klein,agil, and suguha and some chapters were updated due to a mess up in genetics, so if you don’t understand kazuto is the son of an archangel and that means that his mother is the daughter of god which makes god, kazuto’s grandfather and makes charlie his cousin because her dad is lucifer just saying that so you guys understand.

A week before the events of chapter 1

In the mid-U.S.A. there is an old farmhouse that looks like it has no importance but it does. Underneath the house laid an entire network of bunkers and tunnels that span for at least two miles. The organization that controlled the bunker was called The Order of Divinity. The Order was a very secretive organization that even world governments do not know of their existence.

This Order is responsible for keeping humanity safe from monsters ever since 1903. The order is composed of people who have witnessed monsters and are willing to risk their lives for humanity. The Order maintains itself without any funding is because of the idea that people who work without pay at the Order are doing it for the good of humanity. The Order does not want to make themselves known because they don’t want to start a worldwide panic.

In the bunker’s sci-fi looking command center, at least a dozen people were working and talking about cases. Suddenly the main door slammed open to where everyone inside the command center just looked at the person who busts open the door.

“Everyone, listen to what I’ve found.” the female said while breathing heavily. Everyone then looked at her with one person saying “what is it Judith?” “I've found information on where Kazuto and Alastor are.” Judith said which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and listen to Judith’s information. “Wait, you found information about Kazuto and Alastor” to which Judith responded with “yes.”

For decades Kazuto and Alastor were the Orders most wanted individuals for having the highest death tolls and causing the most destructive events around the globe. Ever since the two were first discovered by the Order many of the leading members didn’t see the two as a big threat until they attacked the base back in 1957 which cost the Order dozens of personal. Every place the two were seen at, something bad would happen that would lead to the death of hundreds of people or cause the death of a popular figure. The Order’s last known documentation of Kazuto and Alastor was back in India of 1984.

“So, where’s your information about them?” a person wearing a leather jacket said. “They’re in Japan, the death game, the person who defeated it goes by the name Kazuto.” she said and held up a picture of him.

“It says that Kazuto was a hero and that he saved around 6000 people who were trapped in the game.” Judith said while getting confused looks from everyone. “That’s not Kazuto. Kazuto doesn’t save people he kills them.” A man wearing a windbreaker jacket said. “I know it doesn’t sound like Kazuto, Robert, but let me finish.” Judith said to Robert. “It says that Kazuto is going to be talking about his experience on this channel.” Judith said with someone turning on a sci-fi looking screen across a giant board where everyone in the room could see it.

“On another note, we have a special guest joining us today to talk about his experience. I would like to introduce Kazuto Kirigaya also known as the SAO Savior.” the TV host said with Kazuto walking in with people applauding as he sat down.

“So, Kazuto do you have any friends joining with us today.” the reporter said. After she said Kazuto said “why yes, and his name is Alastor.” after he said this a person with red hair then appeared and took a seat next to Kazuto which caused Judith to pause the screen. “Now do you believe me?” Judith said. “Yeah, we believe you now.” Robert said. “Okay, since this could be Kazuto and Alastor, we need to mobilize teams now.” a person wearing a trench coat. “You got it Thomas. Since the highest ranking isn’t here, Me, Judith and Thomas will be the leaders of this operation.” Robert said. “Looks like we’re going to Japan!” Judith yelled excitedly and everyone in the room started to go and get their stuff ready.

Dicey Cafe

Sinon, Suguha, Asuna, Lizbeth, Klein, and Silica were sitting down at a round table waiting to see Kazuto on TV While Agil was cleaning glass cups. “Can you believe that Kazuto is going to be on a talk show.” Silica said. “It’s to be expected.” Lizbeth said. “I’m surprised that he didn’t bring one of you along.” Agil said to which Asuna then asked “what are you talking about?” “when he first got that invitation, he showed it to me and he was also given the option to bring along a friend.” “wait then who did he invite?” Sinon said. After she said that Silica said “hey it’s on.” with the group looking at the screen.

“So, Kazuto do you have any friends joining with us today.” the reporter said. “Why yes, and his name is Alastor.” Kazuto said with everyone in the Dicey cafe getting a face of confusion. “Who’s Alastor?” Klein said. “I have no idea. Suguha, did you know Alastor?” Suguha then turned to face Asuna and said “no, Kazuto never mentioned anyone named Alastor.” after she said that this just left everyone even more confused.

As everyone tried to figure out why Kazuto never mention Alastor before silica said “maybe they became friends so fast that he didn’t have time to tell us.” but just after she said that the reporter said “so how long have you two been friends. “Around four years.” Kazuto said which caused silica’s hypothesis to be wrong which left them even more confused. “After the show, we need to bring them here to get answers.” Asuna said with the others nodding in agreement. They continued to watch the show and one thing they noticed was that Kazuto and Alastor were trying to hold back a laugh.

One hour later

Kazuto and Alastor were walking and laughing together. They had just left the studio and it was getting pretty late. “I can’t believe they believed those fake answers.” Alastor said with Kazuto saying “that is going to be the second-best thing that happened today.” Alastor then looked at Kazuto and said “what’s the first?” After he said that Kazuto’s phone rang and he pulled it while saying to Alastor “this is going to be the best part. Come on, they want to meet you.” Kazuto then showed Alastor his phone screen to see a text message from Asuna “Kirito, can you come to the Dicey Cafe with your friend Alastor.” Alastor then sighed and said “I wish we can bring Charlie, Vaggie and Angel.” to which Kazuto responded with “I wish we could bring them, but Charlie is my cousin and who would watch Happy Hotel.” “Yeah, well let's get going.” Alastor said with Kazuto walking behind them.

At the Dicey Cafe

While everyone was waiting for Kazuto to show up it started to rain. As the rain started to pick up, Kazuto and Alastor came through the door with everyone looking at them. “So what do you guys want to know?” Kazuto said with Asuna saying “Why didn’t you tell us about your secret friend Alastor?”

“I was embarrassed because he is lazy at everything and he's also a jackass sometimes.” Kazuto said which caused Alastor to say “I have to agree on that last part, I am a jackass sometimes.” After he said that Lizbeth said “What do you think of us?” “Hilarious!” Alastor said which caused everyone to look confused. “What does that mean?” Klein said in a confused tone. “The stories that Kazuto told me about are hilarious, like all the times you thought Kazuto was oblivious to romance.” Alastor said.

“Like that one time where Lizbeth, Silica, Asuna and even Suguha fell in love with Kazuto and the stories were hilarious.” this response shocked the group to which Lizbeth stood up and charge at Alastor but he quickly moved out of the way which caused her to fall. Silica and Suguha were blushing and Asuna was shocked to see their faces.

Sinon, Agil, and Klien were on the sidelines watching the anarchy go down. Alastor then said “You know I thought Sinon was going to kiss him when they were in that cave or the time when they got Excalibur that Sinon said every time you pull out this sword remember me in your heart.” this immediately made Sinon say “You’re getting the wrong idea of those events!”

After the anarchy started to calm down, everyone except Kazuto was pissed off by Alastor. Kazuto had his fun and decided to leave, so he tapped Alastor’s shoulder in which Alastor knew that it was time to go. “Me Alastor are going now.” Kazuto said. “make sure you never bring him near me ever again!” Lizbeth yelled while the two left through the door. “Now I see why he didn’t want us to meet him.” Asuna said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Ten minutes later

Kazuto and Alastor were both walking along a sidewalk laughing. “Man, that was funny.” Alastor said with Kazuto saying “yes it was funny.” After Alastor stopped laughing he said “so, what are we gonna do now.” to which Kazuto responded with “the first thing is to keep important stuff nearby because The Order of Divinity is coming and second we wait for my plan to play out.” “okay and what about her.” Alastor said while pointing behind them to see Asuna’s mother stand at least seven meters away with a recorder in her hand. “Oh, I had a demon possess Asuna’s mom for my plan to go into effect.” After Kazuto said that he started to laugh maliciously with Alastor and Asuna’s mother joining in.


	3. Problems and reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some problems and their reasons are coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here is chapter 3 i hope you are enjoying this story and Kyouko is asuna’s mother.

Two days after the events of a not so normal day

Asuna was currently in her room putting on her NerveGear to play ALO with Yuuki to get recent events off of her mind. “Link start.” Auna said before being teleported to the main city of ALO. “Asuna!” Yuuki said while hugging Asuna’s back. “Hello Yuuki.” Asuna said in a depressed tone. Yuuki then looked at her and said “Asuna, what’s wrong?” Asuna then looked at her and the Sleeping Knights and sighed “let’s go over to that tavern and i will tell you.”

Ten minutes later

“Asuna, I'm sorry that all of that stuff happened to you.” Yuuki said in a sympathetic tone. Asuna had just told them about the man that almost got her killed and that people were looking for her friend and that Kazuto wouldn’t answer his phone. Everyone in the sleeping knights group felt bad that this many bad things had to happen to her in such a short amount of time.

As the Sleeping Knights tried to help Asuna feel better, her mother spawned into the game. “Mom? What are you doing here?” Asuna said to which her mother said “before we talk about anything else, you must bring your friends here now.” “Why?” Asuna said, to which her mother replied with “because i have some shocking information about your friend Kazuto.” to which Asuna then yelled “Mom! What did you do!?” Everyone in the tavern started to get up and leave or just looked away from the scene Asuna had made. Asuna’s mom roared back “I didn’t do anything!” and after she said that she breathed in and out and said “Just bring in your friends and i will tell you what i did.” Asuna then pulled up her menu and sent invitations to her friends. 

After waiting for ten minutes, Lizbeth, Silica, Suguha, Klein, Agil and Sinon came in at the same time through the tavern door. When they saw Asuna sitting with the sleeping Knights they walked over to them and took a seat at the large round table. When they sat down, Asuna was giving death glares at her mother which led people not to interrupt them.

Lizbeth was the first one to break the silence with “Asuna, why did you invite us here?” Asuna then looked at her and said “because my mom knows what’s going on.” with everyone looking at Asuna’s mom. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I have information that can change the way you look at your friend Kazuto.” Asuna’s mother said while opening up her menu to take out a voice recorder that she ordered be put in the game.

“Uh. . . What is that?” One of the sleeping knights said. “It’s a voice recording device that I paid to have in the game so that I wouldn’t be wasting time on bringing you all together in real life.” Asuna’s mother said. “Mom, what does this have to do with Kirito?” Asuna said to which she just pressed the play button and the first thing they heard was Kazuto and his friend, Alastor, Laughing. Then they hear Alastor say “I can’t believe they actually believed those fake answers.” and Asuna’s mother then hit the pause button and said “the two were talking about the news broadcast that you guys watched.” The group then got a look of confusion on their faces with Klein saying “wait, if this is after the broadcast they were on, then they both lied about their answers. Why?” “I don't know.” Asuna's mother said “look, Mrs.” silica said before getting interrupted by Asuna’s mother saying “Kyouko.” silica then said “right, Mrs. Kyouko, how do we know that this recording is real and not something you made up.” Kyouko responded with “I know it’s a coincidence that i happen to have recordings of him, but this is the truth.” After she said that Asuna started to argue with her about the recorder.

Meanwhile

At a cheap apartment in Tokyo city, Robert is going to find people who know Kazuto or Kazuto himself in the game ALO. “Okay, you know what to do.” Thomas said. “Yes, find out where Kazuto may be.” Robert said while putting on a amusphere. They could only afford one pair with the little money they had. “Link start!” Robert yelled and went into an unconscious state.

When Robert woke up in the virtual world he was greeted by a voice saying “Welcome to Alfheim Online, please select a race.” After that, a list of different races popped up. Robert didn’t have time to select a race so he just swiped his hand and selected the first one he saw which was the Black Sylphs. After he selected his race he was teleported to the starting city and then started asking around on where he could find a Kirito.

After 5 minutes of asking around, he was told that the Sleeping Knights probably knew where he was. After he was told this information, he asked where he could find the sleeping knights, the person said that they heard that they went to a tavern in the main city and Robert decided to teleport there. 

After he got to the main city he went into two different taverns and found nothing until he went into the third one. When he entered the third tavern, he saw the group over by a round table debating about something and decided to interrupt them.

As he approached the group he heard a middle aged lady say “Asuna!” after he heard that he then remembered that she was the one that he almost crashed into. And approached her and said “hello, is your name Asuna Yuuki.” after he said this the whole group looked at him with Asuna then saying “yes, what do you want?” After she said that Robert then said “do you know where Kazuto is? It's important.”

Asuna was still arguing to her mother about this recording of kazuto, when all of a sudden a man asked for her name. When she said yes, the man then asked for Kirito’s Whereabouts. She was about to say no, but she recognized something about the man in front of her. Asuna then realized that this guy could be the one that was looking for Kirito during the school lockdown. 

Asuna, realizing that he was the person who was looking for Kirito and said “you must have a reason on why you’re looking for Kirito, because you seemed like it was important to find him when you set off the lockdown alarm in school.” after she said that Robert’s face became pale and said “wait, you got the wrong idea. We didn’t set off the school lockdown.” After he said that everyone in the tavern then looked at him for what he just said.

As people in the tavern all looked at Robert he just breathed in and out and said “look if you help us then we will provide you with any answer that you have about Kazuto.” Asuna then thought about this deal and said “answer one question and we will help you.” Robert then said “we?” Asuna then pointed at her friends Sinon, Silica, Lizbeth, Suguha, Klein, and Agil and said “we all want answers about Kazuto.” Robert then said “fine, the more the better. What is your question?” “Why are you looking for Kazuto?” Asuna said. Robert responded with “That question is something that needs to be talked about in private.” with the group getting a look of confusion. Robert then said “Meet me at this place around 4:30 P.M” after he said that the group then pulled out their menu to see that the time right now was 2:43 P.M While they were doing this Robert told them an address. After he finished talking Kyouko said “I'm coming with you on this one because I want to show you that Kazuto is a bad person.” Asuna then rolled her eyes and said “sure.” Robert then said “okay I’ll meet you all there.” before pulling up his menu and logging out with the group doing the same to get ready for their meeting.

When Robert woke up, the first thing he saw was Judith doing something on her phone. When she saw that he was looking at her, she put her phone away and said “did you find anything?” “I have a group of people coming here at 4:30 P.M.” Robert said with Judith and Thomas looking at him in disbelief. “Really? who?” Thomas said. “apparently a group of people who know Kazuto.” Robert said with Judith saying “you mean the people who know Kazuto as in the SAO hero not the demon noble.” after she said that Robert nodded. Thomas then said “wait, how are we supposed to explain to them that Kazuto is a demon noble?” “We just tell them the truth and see how they perceive it.” Robert said while getting out of the bed.” let’s just hope that they believe us.” Judith said while looking at a board that consisted of Kazuto and Alastor that were seen around Japan.

One and a half-hour later 

As the trio in the apartment was waiting for the group to arrive, they were hacking into surveillance cameras to find any leads to Kazuto and Alastor. While they were doing that the group were taking a bus to the address Robert had given them. When they arrived at the address they were given they walked through the main entrance and asked the front desk on which room Robert was staying at. After being told that he was in room 132 and the group walked towards the room. As they reached the room, Asuna was about to knock when all of a sudden Robert opened the door and said “good, you're here.” and let them walk inside the room.

The group first saw two more people and Robert said “my name is Robert and these two are my friends, Thomas and Judith.” with Thomas waving his hand awkwardly and Judith said “hi.” After the introductions were done, the group was shocked when they saw the board with pictures of Kazuto and Alastor that were taken all around the city. “How long have you been watching them?” Asuna said “for about five days.” Judith said. The group was shocked they got these pictures of him. “Why are you spying on these two?” Klein said Which caused them to get a face of fear.

After a few seconds of silence Robert spoke first “Kazuto is a demon noble from hell.” and after he said that the group then just laughed with Asuna saying “Kazuto, a demon.” Robert just sighed and then pulled out a big case file with Kazuto and Alastor’s name on it, he then handed it to the group. When the group stopped laughing they looked at the file and opened it to their horror. They saw tons of pictures of Kazuto and Alastor and saw on the back of the photos were the years of when they were taking. “We first discovered Kazuto and Alastor back in 1912.” Robert continued “at first they weren’t a big threat to humanity, so we ignored them.”

The group didn’t even look at Robert and just kept looking at the pictures that clearly show Kazuto was in these photos. “No this can’t be real.” Asuna said. As they looked at more photos Agil walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

As the group continued to look at the pictures they came across a sheet of paper that had the title “Kazuto and Alastor Appearances” and written below it was the names of important world events. “What are these important events here?” Sinon said with Judith saying “those are the known appearances of Kazuto and Alastor.” “Wait, Kazuto witnessed the death of Julius Caesar!” Kyouko said in shock with Judith nodding. Klein looked away from the paper and noticed that Agil “wait, where’s Agil.” Klein said in confusion. “Oh, he’s in the bathroom.” Thomas said. Then suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking coming from the bathroom. Thomas then opened the door to see Agil laying on the floor with glass shards on him. Thomas put his fingers on Agil's wrist and realized that his pulse was almost nonexistent. Thomas then yelled at Judith “call an ambulance.” and Judith pulled out her phone and dialed 911. As soon as he said that Agil ears, mouth, eyes, nose and chest started to leak blood. As the group watched in horror of their friend bleeding and unconscious they started to find stuff around the apartment to help with the issue until the ambulance arrived.


	4. The Mark of Alkyne

As the group did everything to help aid Agil's dying body the ambulance arrives and the paramedics put Agil onto their gurney. After they put Agil onto the gurney and rolled him out of the building and into the ambulance and drove away. The group was given the address of the hospital that the ambulance was heading to and they decided to go and get into the car and follow the ambulance.

After following the Ambulance for five minutes it stopped in front of the hospital and the paramedics pulled out the gurney that Agil was on and pushed him through the emergency doors. The group then parked nearby and ran into the hospital front doors and asked to know where Agil was. The nurse at the front desk then picked up the phone and after a few minutes put the phone down “your friend is over there on the second door on the right.” while pointing in the direction. The group ran towards the location but before they could go any further they were stopped by security and were forced to wait in the waiting room.

After 15 minutes of waiting in the waiting room, Thomas and Robert decided to leave to go back to the apartment while Judith stayed behind to protect them to see if this was a demon trap. After another 15 minutes a police officer shows up and the doctor lets him in which causes the group to wonder what was going on in there. After 5 minutes of waiting, they were finally allowed to go in, but before they could see Agil they were stopped by the police officer. “Was Agil a member of a cult or mentally insane?” the police officer’s question confused the group with Asuna saying “what are you going on about? Agil wasn’t in a cult or insane.” The officer then nodded and led the group into the viewing room.

After the group was in the viewing room a doctor that was treating Agil said “the reason for the officer’s question was because of this.” after he said that he showed the group pictures of Agil’s chest and back with carved symbols on his skin. The group looked in horror at these pictures “what are these?” Asuna said in shock. The doctor then said “we also don’t know about how he got these markings.” while this was happening, Judith was looking at the symbols with confusion which the doctor noticed this “Excuse me, but do know what this is?” the doctor said to Judith. “I don’t know them, but I do know someone who does.” which caught the attention of everyone in the room. Judith then pulled out her phone and took pictures of the symbols engraved on Agil’s skin and sent them to someone named Jackson.

Meanwhile

Within the Order’s bunker archive Jackson was just sitting around when all of a sudden he gets a message from his phone. He then pulled out his phone and saw the pictures and he instantly recognized it as Latin and Enochian. Jackson stood up and walked to a shelf and pulled out a book of where he had seen the symbol before. He then flipped to the page where he saw the symbol and found it. After reading about the symbol, his face turned into horror and immediately called Judith to warn them about the symbol, the symbol was the Mark of Alkyne.

Back at the hospital, Judith was talking about how she recognized the symbol when she got the phone call. She stopped talking and answered her phone with Jackson on the line saying “Judith, get out of there that’s the mark of Alkyne!”

After he said that the door next to the officer burst open and Agil came running out with a knife. Agil punched the cop in the face and lunged at Judith trying to stab her. The group did nothing as they just looked at the scene in shock. As Agil tried to stab her the cop pulled out his gun and shot Agil straight through the head and causing him to fall to the ground, Agil was dead.

As Judith got up the group looked in horror at the sight of Agil trying to kill Judith and getting shot to death. The cop then pulled out his radio and called for backup while Judith went out for some fresh air. Judith walked out of the building where people were outside and were on their phones, probably calling the police.

Asuna also went outside to talk to Judith “hey! What just happened!?” Asuna yelled “Look, he was under the control of Alkyne and that means we can no longer speak to each other, so if you want to stay alive then leave the country.” Judith said and after she finished that sentence she sprinted away with Asuna yell out her name, but Judith didn’t turn around, leaving Asuna standing in the middle of a crowd of people.

Meanwhile

Kazuto was sitting on a black throne in a room that was only lightened up with torches. Kazuto was listening to Alkyne talk about Agil failing to kill Judith. Alkyne was visibly scared of his failed plan and was terrified that he would get punished. “Alkyne, I’m not angry, so you can stop being scared.” Kazuto said. Kazuto’s voice assured Alkyne that he wasn’t angry which caused him to feel calmer. “You did this part well, now go begin the next stage.” Kazuto said which caused Alkyne to nod his head and walk away.

As Alkyne walked away Alastor walked in and said to Kazuto “what do we do now?” to which Kazuto smirked and said “all we do now is wait for the chaos to come.” to which Kazuto started to laugh maliciously with Alastor getting a face of worry. “Uh. . . Kazuto are you ok?’ Alastor said “why do you ask?” Kazuto said. “Well, it’s just that the last time you acted like this, you’re the most terrifying thing in all of creation.” Alastor said in a worried tone. “Don't worry Alastor, I'm not going to destroy humanity. . . yet.” Kazuto said and continued to laugh which then Alastor laughed nervously with him.


	5. His Excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 is here for you amazing people. I hope you guys enjoy it, and sorry if I have bad grammar. When it says group it means asuna, silica, lisbeth, sinon, and suguha.

Asuna was inside her room thinking about what to do next. It’s been a couple of days since Agil was shot and Judith ran away. Asuna and the gang went back to their hideout, but they left with everything they had about Kazuto and everyone decided to go in their separate directions for a while. Now Asuna feels lost, upset and heartbroken that Kazuto could be a demon. “Can this please be a dream, demons, and monsters, that can’t be true can it?” Asuna said quietly to herself while tears flowed from her eyes.

Meanwhile

At the Kirigaya household Suguha was laying on her bed pondering about everything that has happened. “Demon noble! That’s ridiculous, Kazuto is not a demon.” Suguha thought to herself. As Suguha continued to think about the possibility of Kazuto being a demon she got an idea to search through his room to see if he had any demonic-looking objects. Suguha then stood up from her bed and rushed to Kazuto’s room.

Suguha busted through Kazuto’s bedroom door and started rummaging through his desk and looked underneath his bed. Suguha found nothing that looked demonic until she opened his closet. When she opened his closet the first thing she saw was symbols of major world religions like Christianity, Islamic, Judaism, Buddhism, and Hinduism. As she looked at this in shock and worry, she calmed herself down thinking that Kazuto was secretly religious or that he was interested in studying religion and didn’t want anyone to know about it. 

As Suguha went through his closet, she found a small chest in the back of the closet and opened it. After she opened it she saw a wolf skull and fell back in shock. She looked at it again and ran back to her room and picked up her phone. After she got her phone she went to her text messages and texted the group “come to my place now! I found something in Kazuto’s closet!”

Meanwhile

Asuna was still moping around in her room when all of a sudden her phone vibrated. Asuna then looked at it and saw it was from Suguha. Asuna then looked at the text she sent and it told her to come to her place right now and Asuna wasting no time got up and quickly made her way to the Kirigaya residence. While Asuna left she didn’t let her mother see her because ever since she showed up Asuna would feel nothing but an evil aura emanating from her and with all the demon talk she didn’t want to bring her. 

As Asuna reached Suguha’s house she saw everyone else except Sinon was there. “Why did you call us here, Suguha? I thought we agreed on taking a break?” Lizbeth said with Silica saying “yeah.” “I know that we agreed on that, but you need to take a look at Kazuto’s closet. It may just prove that Kazuto is a demon.” Suguha said with Asuna saying “what did you find?” “a bunch of religious stuff and a chest in his closet that contained a deer skull.” Suguha said which caused the group's eyes to widen. As Suguha brought them into the house they didn’t notice the gathering clouds. Suguha then led them upstairs to Kazuto’s room and showed them his closet.

The group was in shock at what they were seeing in Kazuto’s closet, a bunch of religious charms and symbols, but the wolf skull was nowhere to be found. “That’s strange, where's the deer skull. I’m sure I threw it on the ground?” Suguha said and right after she said that the group heard someone walking up the stairs behind them. “Wait, if everyone is here then who is walking up the stairs?”

As the walking got louder with each step it stopped right at Kazuto’s door, the group was dead silent. Then they heard a disruptive voice say “you know, you shouldn’t mess with other people stuff, right?” the sound came from behind them and the group turned around and looked in horror at what they were seeing. There was a wolf skull humanoid with long antlers, glowing red eyes and wearing a black bodysuit.

Everyone wanted to scream at the sight, but they couldn’t, as if the thing in front of them wasn’t letting them. “My name is Alkyne and I would love to answer the questions you have for me, but I'm on a deadline so I can only answer Asuna’s question.” the wolf figure said while snapping his fingers which caused Asuna to fall to the floor. Asuna then stood up and looked on in terror and blurted out “Who is Kazuto!?” Alkyne just stayed still and his eyes started to glow brighter. “Kazuto has never existed, his real name is Malgrith and you go tell the Order of Divinity that.” Alkyne said. As the group tried to fabricate what he just said, they suddenly heard a car’s tire streaking in front of the house and the group looked out the window and saw Judith, Robert and Thomas get out and run into the house. As they ran into the room Judith said “are you gu- Alkyne.” and after she said that they pulled out their guns and aimed right at Alkyne while he was just chuckling to himself. “If it isn’t the members of the Order of Divinity.” Alkyne said 

five minutes earlier

Judith, Thomas, and Robert were sitting inside a fast food joint discussing their next move. “We need to stay and protect them.” Thomas said. “I want to, but Alkyne is just a big issue that we can’t deal with.” Judith said to which Robert said “Then let's call this in and request backup, I don’t know why you two are just sitting and talking.” After he said that, they noticed the clouds started to gather and that it started to sprinkle a bit. “Huh . . . the weather channel didn’t say it was gonna rain.” Thomas said, but after he said that red lighting started to strike down and the group instantly realized that this was a sign of a powerful demon arriving on the surface. “Wait, red lighting, we need to go now.” Judith said while getting up and rushing it to the car with Thomas and Robert right behind her. As they drove away they decided to go to the Kirigaya residence, because Kazuto might be going back there to get something.

As they arrived at the Kirigaya residence they jumped out of their car and ran into the household. They ran upstairs to see if Suguha was ok, but when they entered the room they saw everyone else there and they were confused until they saw Alkyne. The sight of Alkyne in front of them was terrifying and pulled out their guns and aimed right at Alkyne’s head.

As they aimed their guns at Alkyne’s head, he simply just laughed and pointed his finger at Robert, Judith, and Thomas. After a few seconds, the trio's guns started to get hot and they dropped them with melting as soon as they hit the ground. The group then looked back up to Alkyne, his eyes glowed and they could hear his tiny giggles. Thomas then spoke up “I assume Kazuto told you to come here and kill us.” to which Alkyne just laughed and said “no, well not yet, but I just came here to tell Suguha to not touch my stuff and to answer the question Asuna had for me.” after he said that Alkyne then disappeared out of thin air.

After Alkyne disappeared Judith looked at Suguha and Asuna who were just in shock about what had just happened. Judith approached Asuna and said “Asuna, what question did he answer?” Asuna had just looked at her and said “he said that Kazuto isn’t real and that Kazuto’s real name is Malgrith.”

Meanwhile

Kazuto was sitting on his throne facepalming with Alkyne in front of him shaking “Alkyne, that was just such a bad way to introduce yourself to the group like you could have done better.” “I'm sorry it’s just that when Suguha touched my gift for you I was in the middle of squabble with Vaggie and I tried my best not to kill Suguha for touching it and then she brought the rest of the group with her and stuff and I was worried that if I didn’t hurry up then you would be disappointed-.” Alkyne was interrupted by Kazuto bringing him in for a hug. “Alkyne, you’re my child and I would never be disappointed.” Kazuto’s words helped calm down Alkyne’s shaking. “Alkyne, did you bring him back.” Kazuto said with Alkyne saying “yes, he’s right where he should be.” “good.” Kazuto said, closing his eyes. As he closed his eyes he was now on earth. The first thing he saw was Agil smashing in a person's skull with a rock. “Jalgrinad.” Agil then stopped and looked at Kazuto. Agil then Bowed “L-lord Malgrith, I have done what you told me to do.” he said with a tremble in his voice. “Good, just keep doing it until they find out it’s you.” Kazuto said with Agil then saying “yes lord Malgrith.” After he said that Kazuto then disappeared.


	6. Meeting Him

“He said that Kazuto isn’t real and that Kazuto’s real name is Malgrith.” Asuna said to Judith. After she said that Judith’s eyes went wide and said “are you sure he said Malgrith!?” Judith didn’t realize that she was gripping hard to Asuna’s arms. Robert and Thomas looked anxious as if they were waiting for Asuna to say “just kidding.” but she didn’t “oh crap this isn’t good.” Judith said while pacing around the room. While Judith paced around the room Robert was on his phone and frantically tried to call someone and Thomas was just sitting down with his legs up against his chest. “So wait if Kazuto is Malgrith then who is Malgrith?” Lizbeth said to which Judith stopped pacing around the room and looked at her with a scarred face. “Malgrith, the one that shall end all existence,” Judith said with fear in her voice. After she said that the entire group felt goosebumps on their skin.

After a few seconds, Judith said, “I'm sorry we have to do this.” After she said that Judith, Robert, and Thomas ran back to their car and drove away before Asuna could get a word out of her mouth. “Ugh. . . they always leave when we want answers!” Lizbeth yelled out. As soon as she said that Klein's phone began to ring. Klein pulled out his phone and said “hello?” “Klein, please help me.” the voice said. Klein then realized that the voice was Agil and yelled “guy’s Agil’s alive!” Everyone then looked at him in disbelief but Klein just put his phone on speaker. “Klein you have to help me.” The voice said. The group then went wide-eyed after hearing that it was Agil’s voice. “If you want to save your friend, come and listen to my offer, in ALO, at the center city.” another voice said with the call ending. After that everyone just looked at each other with Klein saying “we have to save him.” “But I thought he died back at the hospital.” Silica said. “Well, maybe he survived somehow and was kidnapped.” Klein said to which Asuna responded “Klein, listen to yourself, we all saw Agil die and with all this stuff about demons, it’s likely his body was possessed and that phone call was to get us to fall into a trap.” “or what if the demons brought him back to life and he’s not possessed.” Silica said to which caused Lizbeth to say “how about we leave this for the police to take care of.” to which Asuna said “that sounds like a reasonable plan and we should do that instead.” After she said that everyone nodded in agreement and they all left and went to the police station.

Meanwhile

Kazuto was sitting on his throne, thinking to himself “it seems that they’re going to leave it to the police and are not planning on talking to Irnid, unless I’m there with him.” Kazuto then grew a wide smile and stood up from his throne and disappeared out of thin air.

When the group left the police station Asuna's phone vibrated in her pocket. Curious she looked at who texted her. Asuna was frozen in place after seeing who texted her, Kazuto. The group didn’t notice that she was frozen until Suguha looked behind herself. “Asuna, what’s wrong.” Suguha said which caused the group to stop in place and they all looked at Asuna. Lizbeth then walked towards Asuna and waved her hand in front of her. Lizbeth then looked at Asuna’s phone and read the text that was on the screen “Hey Asuna, go onto ALO, I want to talk to you and the rest.” The text read. Lizbeth looked at the text in shock and walked back towards the group and said “Kazuto just texted Asuna and asked her and us to meet him in ALO to talk.” The group had nothing to say for a few seconds. “Ok, let’s talk to him.” Klein said to which Lizbeth said, “are you crazy.” “Look, I'm tired of this whole demon thing and I'm going to say, Kazuto you're a demon, right to his face. It’s time to face all of his lies right now.” Klein said. After Klein said that everyone just looked at each other. Lizbeth spoke up “yeah, Klein is right it’s time to put an end to Kazuto's lies and plus it’s a game he can’t hurt us inside a game.” “but if he is really a demon then he can still hurt us.” Silica said in a scared tone. This caused Lizbeth to say “I would rather get hurt for the truth than accept the comforting lies he's going to tell us. So, who agrees with me?” Everyone just looked at each other again and everyone nodded. “Then let’s all go home and log on to ALO.” Asuna said with a newfound determination in her voice.

The group then dispersed and they all went home, when Asuna got home her mother yelled “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!” when she yelled that out Asuna saw her eyes turn into bloodshot and disappeared after she stopped. Asuna at that moment believed that her mother was possessed by a demon, but didn’t show any concern about it and just said “I went out with my friends.” after she said that she began walking towards her room. “If you thought about getting on your video games, forget about it, I threw away your Amusphere.” Asuna’s mother said to which Asuna stopped on the stairs and then just started to smile back at her mother and said “Well I’m sure Malgrith won’t be happy about that since he wants to talk to me today on ALO.” After she said that Asuna’s mother went pale and ran out the front door. Asuna smirked and continued to walk to her room. When she got in her room she fell on her bed and pulled out her phone and sent a text to the group chat saying, “So I’m not able to get on ALO because my mom threw them away but it seems that Kazuto really wants to see me so she’s now digging through our garbage.”

After thirty minutes of waiting Asuna received a knock at her door. So, she got and walked towards her door and opened it. When she opened it there was no one around and Asuna glanced down to see her amusphere all polished, she picked it up and closed her door. After a few minutes of setting it up her amusphere she finally got it hooked up. Asuna then laid down on her bed and texted the group that she was getting on now. Asuna put down her phone and put on her amusphere and said “Link start!”

Asuna found herself in the center city and she saw the whole group waiting nearby. When the group saw her they all walked towards her “hey, Kazuto sent everyone a message saying that he’s going to duel Yuuki and come back.” Asuna then said “then let's expose him of being a liar in front of everyone and leave.” Everyone agreed and headed out for the arena. As soon as they were within 35 meters of entering the arena a person wearing a black robe stood in front of them. “Hey buddy, mine getting out of the way,” Klein said to which the person didn’t respond and pulled out a spear and pointed it at them. “Look, we don’t have time for this-” Lizbeth said before getting interrupted by the figure saying “I’m Alkyne’s older brother and you’re not interrupting Kazuto’s match.” After the person said that the group's eyes widened and they all immediately pulled out their weapons and charged straight at the man.

As they charged the man, the bystanders that were around them started to run away, watch from afar and even joined the black robes man side thinking that Asuna’s group is the aggressor. After a few minutes of the group defending against people, Kazuto was walking out of the arena and witnessed the fight. “QUIET!” Kazuto yelled so loud that everything trembled a bit and everyone looked at him with a terrified face. “Irnid you can stop now.” Kazuto continued and the robed person put away his spear and walked towards Kazuto to stand behind him. Kazuto looked at the group “well, it’s been fun going on adventures with all you, but i think it’s time to go our separate paths,” Kazuto said with people still looking at him. “So, that means you’ll leave us alone Malgrith.” Asuna said coldly at him. Kazuto didn’t say anything and only smiled “I’m glad you accept the truth.” As soon as Kazuto said that the name above his character started to glitch and changed to Malgrith And then his player model started to glitch and change into a black gooey figure with red glowing iris. “I am Malgrith, the first fallen archangel.” Malgrith said in a disoriented voice as people looked on in horror at him.

As Malgrith stood everyone around the area was looking in shock and horror at the monster that was in front of them. Asuna watched as the person she thought she knew has never existed. Asuna then started to have flashbacks on all the things they did together, all the things he said and realized that they were all lies. “I hope God Smites you!” Asuna yelled. Malgrith just laughed and said “God is my grandfather, god didn’t even smite Lucifer who is his own son, do you honestly think God would smite me,” Asuna then fell to her knees knowing that Malgrith is the grandson of the Almighty Himself, the person she worships is the grandfather of evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alkyne looks like a wolf humanoid with big deer horns for visual references. you think that a demon wouldn’t eat. but in my version, they eat food for flavor. I would like to say thank you for all of you amazing people for actually enjoying this story. I never expected people to like it so I’m very happy with all of you.


	7. deal and the organization

Asuna’s POV

“Asuna this is a terrible plan” lisbeth said

“I know it’s not the best plan to get klein back, but it’s something of a plan” asuna said

“No it’s terrible, you want us to sneak into the police station steal a tooth from evidence so you can it trade for klein” sinon said

“Yeah we’ll get arrested by the police and you don’t even have this guys phone number” silica said

“Look it’s a good plan if you follow your roles” suguha said. As soon as she said that asuna’s phone rang and she answered it.

“Hello” asuna said 

“Hello asuna i was told to call you, because would be more cooperative than the police,” the man said

Asuna instantly recognized the voice and turned it to speaker mode. “Why are you calling me” she said in an angry tone. Everyone was confused on why asuna was yelling at her phone.

“Asuna why are you yelling at your phone” silica said

“Because I kidnapped klein” the man on the phone said

Everyone stared at the phone after what he said and lisbeth grabbed the phone and yelled at the person saying “you are a terrible person let klein go and i won’t break your bones”

“Ok you guys get on ALO so we can meet and talk about how you can get klein back” the man hung up the phone after he said that. 

“Why do you want to meet on ALO” silica said with a face of confusion

“Because it’s a lot safer than meeting in real life,” he said

“Ok come on let’s get on ALO to meet this guy and try to figure out how to get klein back, oh and don’t try to contact the police” asuna said

Everyone one looked a asuna in agreement and every one left to log into ALO.

ALO:

The group was waiting for the man in a tavern. While they were waiting they hired mercenaries to hide in plain sight and what for their orders. A man that looked a lot like kazuto entered the tavern and sat down at the table the group was sitting at.

“So i’m here, want to talk about the deal,” the man said in a calm voice.

“Oh so your the guy that was on the phone” suguha said in a calm voice.

“No, my name is Irnid, pleasure to meet you all in person” irnid said “we are going to discuss about the deal for your friend” he continued.

“Yes, but not here, somewhere more private” asuna said.

After she said that they got up and teleported to a dark room then the group teleported again and left irnid in the dark room. Irnid was confused on why they left him there “what's going on here” he said out loud. As soon as he said that the darkness that surrounded him was lifted and he was in an arena with dozens of people watching him and in front of him was a purpled haired girl facing him with a purple sword.

“What the heck is going here” he screamed.

“So here's what's going to happen, your going to fight the best player in all of ALO and if she wins you give us back klein and if you win we’ll go with your deal” asuna said into a microphone.

“Fine, I accept your deal” irnid said while pressing accept on the notification pad and getting into a fighting stance.

FlashBack:

“Ok that's the plan to get klein back” asuna said.

“Yeah that’s a good plan” lisbeth said.

“Ok yuuki you know what to show out there right” suguha said.

“Yes i must show no mercy to him” yuuki said.  
“Ok so if alkyne is a better fighter than you I will whistle and mercenaries will help you” asuna said.

“Wait how can the mercenaries help yuuki if she is in a match” lisbeth said confusingly.

“We are going to trick him by saying he’s going against yuuki, but the message will say guild match” asuna said.

“Oh that’s a good idea asuna” silica said.

Present: Yuuki POV

“Ok this should be and easy fight” yuuki said to herself getting into battle stance.

No ones POV

The crowd was cheering on yuuki to win against irnid, but what they didn’t know was that irnid knew that he would fight someone so he brought a spear that was made from his father.

Yuuki POV

When the timer began to tic down she was ready to take him on, but out of nowhere irnid reached behind his back to pull out a spear, yuuki was surprised by this since he’s a level one and should not have any money and he should have spawned with a sword, but she shrugged it off.

When the time reaches zero she immediately charge at him with all her might, but when she reached him and swung down her sword and he blocked it with his spear and the collision shot out lightning that caused yuuki to be thrown back so hard that she lost half her health.

No ones POV

Everyone in the crowd was shocked on how irnid took away half of yuuki’s health with one defense move. Asuna at that exact moment whistled and 10 mercenaries popped out with their swords and bows began charging at irnid with yuuki leading the charge. irnid's face changed to annoyed and said “enough” and lifted his spear up and hit the ground. After the spear hit the ground lighting shot out at yuuki and mercenaries and it caused them to be shot back and everyone moaned in pain. Irnid than put his spear away when timer alarm went off declaring Irnid the winner. The crowds were silent at the things he just did. 

“You cheated, you are a level one and you took out some of the best players in ALO” someone in the crowd shouted. After that person said that everyone shouted cheater and said some terrible things at him. Irnid ignored all of the words they said to him, but someone said “your dad doesn’t even love you for cheating” this caused irnid to snap.  
“ENOUGH!” irnid screamed, that caused the sky to turn grey and lighting struck every thing and destroyed many structures that are immortal.

After the lighting strike was over everyone got out of the rubble of destroyed houses and stores. When asuna pushed of rubble on her she looked in terror as irnid stood over her with red glowing eyes “now you really pissed me off so the deal is off and say goodbye to klein” he said in an angry voice. After he said that he swiped his finger and logged out.

Asuna was crying knowing that they are going to kill klein. She sat there for a few minutes crying. When her friends found her cry they decided to ask what happened.

“Asuna what happen” lisbeth said.

“He said the deal is off and they’re going to kill klein” she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Everyone looked with wide eyes and started to tear up about. Lisbeth suggests that they go to a cafe to help ease that pain, so everyone swiped their fingers and logged out.

Meanwhile in a dark hallway: 

Irnid just stormed out of his room and told alkyne “kill klein and that i’ll get your tooth back.”

Alkyne nodded in response to his question and walked away.

At the cafe: No ones POV

the four of them were eating some cake. “What caused all that lighting to occur, i didn't think the game had lighting storms” silica said. As soon as she said that it started to rain.

“Hey we need to get going before the rain picks up” lisbeth said.

“That's weird the weather channel said that there wasn’t a chance of rain today” suguha said.

They all started to get ready to leave when all of a sudden the weather emergency broadcast came on the TV and the reporter said “stay indoors severe storm is happening, stay inside until the all clear is given.” after the announcement the manager told everyone in the cafe to get into the basement. Everyone began moving to the basement after he said that

After everyone was in the basement the sounds of the storm made a few people cover their ears and the children cried. After 5 minutes, the sound stops and everyone went up the stairs and looked at the damage. The clouds outside were clear and the sun was shining.

The manager took out a radio to listen to any announcements “This is the news broadcast of japan” the manager increased the volume to let everyone hear it “the storm is over, you may come out of your shelter and wait for first responders to arrive and sidenote, this was the biggest storm that hit japan ever since the 2004 tsunamis” everyone nearby heard this and was surprised that this storm was bad as the tsunamis. “Everyone in downtown must report to the police station for first aid and supplies” the person on the radio said. After the announcements people started walking to were the police station was in.

Whenever asuna and the group of people got to the police station they were shocked to find police officers dead and riddled with bullets, then robert and thomas came walking out the front entrance with thomas saying “this isn't good they destroyed all of the evidence and there's no trace of them.”

One person that was traveling with us grabbed a nearby gun and aimed it right at the two and said “put your hands where I can see them.”

Thomas and robert said nothing “you got the wrong idea were not the bad guys here, someone else did this ok” thomas said quickly.

“Yeah well I don't believe you so get on the ground NOW!” the man said in a voice of seriousness. When robert and thomas got on the ground a man in a black occult robe came out of the station and shot the man holding the gun in the head and a few other people, but robert grabbed a pistol near him and shot the cult member with an entire clip into his chest.

“Ok everyone calm down and come with us before more cult members come over here to kill you” thomas said to the group asuna and the others were in. Thomas and robert got into a bus and told everyone to get in and that their bringing to a safe place.

Once everyone got into the bus robert started it up and they drove for an hour to a random side of a mountain and they told everyone to get out and a female in late 20’s said “what are you going to go to us” “were taking all of you to a safe place” thomas said “but this is a random place on the side of a mountain though how is this safe” another person said.

The group of people arrived at a metal door and he said “god is not real” and the door opened to reveal jackson, saying “oh you guys brought other people, ok” after he said and letting them in.

Everyone was astonished on why this bunker was here when one person asked “how long was this been here for?” “for about a decade” jackson said after he said that a vent cover got broken from the ceiling and a voice came out, “Hey guys, how's it going” said judith and asuna said “judith” “oh, hey asuna surprised to see me” judith said.

“Judith, how did you get out of the prison” jackson said.

“Well after the storm hit the city irnid’s followers attacked the station and I managed to get out when one of the guards got close and i knocked him out and took his keys” judith said.

“Ok either way all of you need some rest so go down that hallway and their are some bed rooms for you” robert said to asuna and the group and they did what he told them. Once they got to the hallway they saw 7 rooms and everyone went into separate rooms and laid down on their beds.

While they were resting, judith, robert, thomas and jackson were discussing their next move.

“How are we going to locate kazuto and alastor now, all of the evidence is destroyed,” said thomas.

“I guess we have to wait for the next time that they appear again” judith said.

“That's not gonna happen it might be decades before they show up again” jackson said.

“Wait!” robert said with everyone looking at “just think about what kazuto does” robert continued

“Kazuto does?” thomas said

“When alastor and kazuto caused the fall of the soviet union, they both included in the first picture of the russian federation.” robert said.

“Still don’t know what you are talking about” judith said.

“Let me finish, they were included on russian federation picture and they were both in the broadcast after the SAO incident, do you now see what i’m talking about” robert said

“Just say it” jackson said irritated 

“Kazuto and alastor are teasing us” robert said.

“That makes sense” judith said with jackson saying “still seems a bit strange on why they would be teasing us”

At that moment judith punched thomas so hard that he got knocked out. “Why would you do-” robert said before getting knocked out by jackson. Judith and jackson then ripped of their skin to reveal alastor and kazuto underneath.

“Well you were right about this plan kazuto” alastor said.

“Ok so the all of the survivors are down that hallway and we need to destroy all the evidence about us” kazuto said to alastor with him nodding.

Alastor then walked into the archive and started looking for their files while kazuto was looking around for any files on alkyne and irnid. While alastor was looking for files he heard a noise and said “kazuto is that you” he received no answer and decided to check it out. While he was walking he was thinking about if someone else was here other than the survivors “what else could have caused that sound, it’s not angels or monster, so it could be one of the survivors if it is one of the survivors than i’ll kill-” as soon as he was thinking about it, he was knocked out and dragged by a hooded figure into a chamber and chained him up with kazuto next to him.

Asuna POV

Someone just knocked on asuna’s, lisbeth and silica door the man asked them to come with him and they followed him into a dungeon and lisbeth said “your not going to torture us are you?” “what, no i’m not going to torture you i want you to join our organization” the man said. “Wait why do you want us to help” silica said “because we need more recruits” after he said that he opened a door to reveal asuna’s mom and kazuto’s aunt midori. “mom what are you doing here” asuna yelled. “Asuna, i’m so glad that your ok”she said while hugging her “Oh hello asuna, i've heard about you” aoi said with a smile, that caused the man to say “stop talking we have work to do” after he said that he opened a hidden door and turned on the lights to show alastor and kazuto chained in chairs with everyone looking confused with asuna saying “why is kirito-kun chained up in a chair, let him go.” “asuna it’s fine, ok , i’ll answer your questions” he said to to hooded figure.

“Alright you stop talking, alright kazuto i’m going to ask you some questions” he said

“Ok how did you and alastor meet, oh my name is john by the way” john said.

“Alastor was a servant at my place, I took a liking to him and wanted to become friends with him, and when I told him I wanted to become friends with him he passed out” kazuto said with alastor looking embarrassed by this answer.

“Wait you had servants kirito” said kyouko..

“Yes i did have servants at my mansion” kazuto said.

“Mansion?” everyone said.

“Kazuto what are you” john said.

Everyone was confused of what kazuto was that john question.

“He’s a murder” kyouko yelled.

“No I'm the first fallen archangel of god” kazuto said.

Everyone just tried to process what he just said.

“Kazuto you’re delusional, your not actually an archangel of go-” kyouko said while she was talking kazuto’s eyes turned red and broke the chains that holding him and alastor and raised his arm up and kyouko flew across the room.

“I told you I'm an archangel” after he said that both alastor and kazuto disappeared.

“What just happened” suguha said 

“Well it looks like we're going against an archangel of heaven and god” john said with wide eyes.

“Wait that means there’s a heaven and hell, demons and angels, and there’s a god to” asuna’s mother said.

John then thought about what kazuto said and didn’t believe because the organization had no information about heaven angels or god. “No he’s not an archangel and there are no documents about heaven, angels and god” said john “he’s probably a powerful demon” john continued. After he said that bunker went into lockdown. Robert and thomas finally woke up and ran to the dungeon to see what was happening “what happened” said robert “oh no” thomas said “what is it thomas” john said, “everything is sealed and readings show that there is a bomb in here, so we're going to die if we don’t get out of here.”


	8. Their Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is enjoying this story and Alastor's back story is that he is a fallen angel during the rebellion, I did this so I can avoid timeline problems with the actual alastor character from hazbin hotel and Alastor is in his demon physical form.

When God first created the universe, heaven, angels and archangels, the archangels had biological children and they were born with white angel wings. But on one day one of the son of an archangel is born with pure black wings and became the third most powerful entity in all of existence right behind Asherah and God and his name was Kazuto. Much of heavens angels were intimidated by kazuto’s power and they banish him to a very dark place. Billions of years later after Lucifer's failed rebellion, he was also banished to the dark place, after he was thrown out of heaven, he was first greeted by kazuto and after some thinking they both become the creators of hell. Years had passed by and kazuto created his own army called Liftens and they were the equivalent of god’s angels, they kept order in hell and kazuto was the only one who can control them.

After the establishment of hell they were constantly under attack by angels, but with kazuto’s power the angels stopped attacking. After 200,000 thousand years, the first sinners came to hell and they were tortured for their sins. The other fallen angels that fell with lucifer began to change, their appearance changed into a more demonic look and used it to torture and scare humanity.

Even after was established, there was tension between Lucifer and kazuto, they both have different views on humanity like kazuto liked to mess with humanity, but didn’t want to cause an apocalypse to destroy them, but Lucifer hated humanity and wanted them to worship him no matter what. This caused many problems amongst the demons on which archangel they should join and work for.

Many of the demons decided to work and worship Lucifer instead of kazuto, but there were many demons joined kazuto because of his terrifying power, but few actually worship him. But one demon wanted to please him and wanted to become his favorite soldier, his name was Alastor.

Alastor saw kazuto as a real god and took every chance to please him. Alastor would tell kazuto of every disloyal demon and everytime kazuto has a task for one of his demons, alastor would always accept it, he would even do some cleaning around his castle too.

One day alastor was doing sinner observations with his group. Alastor was known as obsessed boy and it really bothered him, but he got used to it. He has always been picked on for his obsession for kazuto and everyone just made fun of him for it. 

Two demons were talking about how they were going to embarrass him when all of a sudden the archangel kazuto walked in and asked the two demons were alastor is. The two demons then snapped out of their plans to see kazuto and answered very quickly. “Oh he’s taking observations of the sinners in the south wing,” they said in unison fearfully.

Kazuto simply nodded and left giggling because he knew where alastor was, kazuto was just getting them to feel scared and intimidated. Kazuto than entered the observation room and called out alastor’s name. Everyone stared at kazuto fearfully “he’s i-in the backroom” one demon said stuttering.

Kazuto nodded and went to the back room to talk with alastor. Everyone was getting seats ready because they were wondering what was going to happen.

When kazuto entered the backroom and all the demons that were in there stared at him with fear and baltazar, the leader of alastor’s group, said “my lord what are you doing here”

“I’m here to see alastor” kazuto said.

After he said that alastor perked his head up upon hearing his name. “Did someone call my-” alastor said before realizing that kazuto was calling him and alastor said “YES, what do you want” enthusiastically.

“Come with me it’s important that I speak with you” kazuto said. “Ok” alastor said happy.

And with a snap of kazuto’s fingers they were in kazuto’s throne room. Alastor was having multiple emotions on what was going to happen, he was happy, terrified, and confused. Kazuto and alastor took a seat and kazuto said “alastor you are my most loyal soldier and i want to ask you something.” “what do you want to ask me” alastor said. “So there may be a civil war between me and lucifer and i don’t like conflict with family. So what I'm saying is that I'm leaving hell for earth and I want you to come and join me” kazuto said. Alastor was shocked at what kazuto said. “So you want me to go with you and leave to earth, does that mean I'm your favorite” alastor said happily. 

“No your not my favorite, but I do like you as a friend, I want you to come with me” kazuto said.

At that moment alastor started to get light headed and he passed out after hearing all of this information. This caused kazuto to chuckle and snapped his fingers with alastor disappearing.  
When alastor woke up he was in his bed and thought about what kazuto said and he was excited and got up and went to kazuto’s room to accept his offer.

When he was walking past all the other demons, they were giving him stares and whispering to each other and this caused alastor to feel weirded out and started to speed walked to kazuto’s throne room. While walking he was stopped by a demon and said “alastor you need tell us what happened when you were with kazuto.”

“Why” alastor said with confusion.

“Because you and kazuto never came out of the back room and balthazar said that you guys disappear when kazuto snapped his fingers” the demon said.

“Ok, after he snapped his fingers we were in his throne room and that’s all i’m gonna tell you” alastor said.

“Oh, come on you have to tell me more about what happen while you two were in there” the demon said pleading.

“NO” alastor said with a stern voice. “Fine” the demon said.

Alastor was standing outside of kazuto’s throne room and the door opened and alastor walked in with the door shutting behind him and kazuto was sitting on his throne on said “so are you here to join me” “yes kazuto i’m here to accept your deal” alastor said with kazuto saying “perfect, bring things that you want to bring with you” “what are we going to do there” “to mess with humanity and have fun” kazuto said. “This is going to be fun, but first I need to give you wings so we can travel without me carrying you like a baby” kazuto said with alastor saying “yeah I would also not like that, but having wings will be awesome.” Kazuto than put his hand on alastor’s head and granted him wings and kazuto taught him how to fly.

After alastor learned how to use his wings, kazuto told Lucifer that he can have his part of hell and Lucifer didn't argue with him and he took control hell. When kazuto and alastor got to earth the year for humans was 2,367 B.C.E.

After they got to earth alastor said “ok how will we mess with humans without god and angels smiting us” “so when lucifer told me about god’s creation of humans, which was around one hundred ninety thousands years ago, i decided to cause a few natural disasters and some problems to them and when god came to me he told me that i can continue, if only I didn't cause a massive extinction and the reason i’m going back now is because it was boring doing it alone and because there wasn't much mass chaos. But now a friend it will be much more fun and with humanity in a more modern age, it’s easier to cause more mass chaos than before.” “this is going to be fun” alastor said with a smile.

2,456 years later:

The year was 89 A.D. Kazuto and alastor had just caused Domitian's reign of terror. They were currently in a forest and the two were talking about it. “Man, that was close” alastor said relieved. “How was that close, some of them knew that you were a demon” kazuto said raising his voice. “Well at least they didn’t have holy water or that would have been really bad” alastor said “Well next time be more cautious about showing your true physical form, even in an obscured area ok” kazuto said frustrated. After they were done talking they both started to walk back to one of their many safehouses. As soon as they got to their safehouse they stored many holy relics that they stole. 

As soon as they sat down alastor asked kazuto about what happened during the rise of Domitian’s rule, because he cured a child’s disability and that the child's family was mistreating “Hey kazuto, why did you massacure that family that mistreated their disable child” alastor said confused” kazuto sighed and said “because he kind of reminded me, because he was a child that could have done greats, but others mistreated him based on how he was different from everyone else and didn’t teach him how to be a good person.” alastor then said “you know I've always heard lucifer’s story on how he rebelled and was banished to hell, but you never told anyone about your story about how you were banished.” Kazuto then looked at alastor and sighed again and said “the reason why I was banished was because when i was born every angel thought i was evil because of my black angel wings” kazuto then stood up and revealed his black angel wings and alastor said “Wait that’s the reason why you were banished!?” alastor said surprised “yeah it’s dumb reason for my banishment” kazuto said. “Wait, since this happened before Lucifer's rebellion did he take part in your banishment” alastor said to kazuto “yes, and he still did not say sorry for it” kazuto said “that’s a stupid reason for your banishment and lucifer still didn’t give you a sorry” alastor said dumbfounded. “Yeah, but I'm no longer dwelling on the past anymore” kazuto said getting up to leave “But it still looks like it bothers you” alastor said confused. “well i did forgive all of heaven and decided to move on because there's no point in revenge if the feeling of it is later changed by guilt when you finish it, unless your lucifer” kazuto said. “Wow, that was a good quote” alastor said with kazuto nodding at his response. “well what do you want to do now” alastor said to kazuto. “let's wait and see what happens next.” kazuto said with both of them waiting for another kingdom to cause chaos.

411 years later:

Kazuto and alastor just helped King Arthur's victories against the saxons and continued the war. After they were in a safehouse Alastor proposed that they should go and visit hell because it’s been a while and kazuto agreed to visit hell.

After they got to hell they noticed a lot of changes, first there's barely any screaming of agonizing pain and looks like a rural town. Alastor and kazuto were looking at everything in disbelief that Lucifer did this. After looking around alastor decided to ask a demon on where Lucifer is and he said “oh, he’s dining with his wife and daughter over there” the demon pointed his finger in the direction lucifer was in and this caught the two off guard and they both look at each other with the most confused looks on their faces.

“Since when did lucifer get married and have a child?” alastor said.

“I have no idea when and i don’t know why?” kazuto said

After kazuto said that they both began walking in the direction where the demon pointed. After walking for about ten minutes when kazuto sees Lucifer and he was shocked at what he looks like and he stops alastor and said “that’s lucifer right there sitting with his wife and daughter” and pointed at him and alastor was also shocked at what Lucifer looked liked “that's lucifer?!” alastor said “yeah i know because i can see his soul and that's Lucifer, not to mention that he has one bodyguard” kazuto said walking towards lucifer. The bodyguard saw kazuto and alastor approaching Lucifer and he stopped them and said “hey you two can’t interrupt Lucifer's family dinner, so you two have to leave” after the demon said that kazuto yelled “hey lucifer.”

“It’s very nice to have a dinner with all of you” lucifer said with his wife saying “that’s nice of you-” she was interrupted by someone yelling “hey lucifer” and lucifer instantly knew who that was and turned around and see kazuto and his friend alastor standing while being escorted by his bodyguard. 

As soon as Lucifer saw them he instantly stood up and started to walk over to them and place his hand on his bodyguard’s shoulder and said “it's fine, can you please leave us alone for a minute” the bodyguard then nodded his head and left. After the bodyguard nodded and left the three to talk.

“So lucifer, mind telling us what happened while we were gone” kazuto said.

Lucifer then said “ever since you left angel started to invade hell and smited demons and your army disappeared and I couldn't find them, so I lost all control and mostly hell is controlled by multiple leaders and they start wars on each other for land.” After lucifer said that kazuto just slowly face palmed himself and said “Your terrible at ruling by yourself” “yeah and one last thing I want to say sorry for the helping heaven cast you out” lucifer said with a frown “I forgive you and now me and alastor will stay here for a few hours and then we will leave and go back to earth” kazuto said with lucifer nodding and decided to go back to his dinner with his family.

When Lucifer got back to his family, his wife said “who were those people,” she said with concern and Lucifer said “it’s none of your concern” and his wife just continued eating her meal while his daughter, Charlie, said “who was the guy with black hair” “his name is kazuto and his friend’s name is alastor” lucifer said and continued eating. While Lucifer was eating charlie was thinking about kazuto, but Lucifer never told anyone about kazuto or alastor because he feared his wrath and didn’t want to cause chaos, so he told no one about them and forced many demons who knew him to not talk about him or they would face his wrath, so they compiled.

Back with kazuto and Alastor

“This New hell, i don’t like it, do you want to leave” Alastor said with a tone of disappointment “yeah this not at all what was expecting” kazuto said “but maybe it can get better later into the future” alastor said while looking at kazuto with him saying “I don't have the ability to see what future places would look like” “but you can see future events-” alastor said before getting interrupted by kazuto saying “I can see future events by actions by me and others” “oh” alastor said. “Well lets just explore old places that we knew and leave” kazuto said with alastor nodding and they both started walking. After a few hours of exploring kazuto and alastor got bored and left.

Centuries later

The year was 2008 and kazuto and alastor were in the government getting people to support in deregulating the financial industry and later caused the great recession and went to a bar to get a beer and watch the news channel. Kazuto and alastor was watching the news channel watching the world go into chaos and kazuto told alastor that they should visit hell and see how much has changed and alastor said “yeah, i wonder how much has changed” and after that they got up, paid for their beers and left.

When they got to hell they went around and when walking by a store that sells TV’s and saw charlie on it and it was so bad that they laughed and alastor wanted to help them and told kazuto that and he just said i’ll help too but, I'm going to explore a bit more while you do that and after that they both head in different directions.

Charlie, vaggie and angel were in the happy hotel talking about how to get people to believe that the rehabilitation plan can work. After thinking for a bit there was a knock at the door and charlie went to answer it and opened the door to revel alastor and she said “Oh are you here to check in” “no i’m here to support you” Alastor said with Charlie getting happy that someone will help and invited him inside with charlie introducing him to the rest and alastor said “my friend will also be coming to help and he would guarantee success of your business” alastor said with confidence with charlie even more excited that this mystery person can bring people into her business but she was bothered by alastor because she felt like she had seen him somewhere but ignored it and waited for alastor’s friend.

After 15 minutes of charlie explaining to alastor on how the happy hotel works and kazuto came through the door and said “hey alastor and charlie” “Wait you know me?” charlie said “well yeah we saw your TV appearance and since your family i will support you” kazuto said. At this point angel, vaggie and charlie were confused on why he said that and charlie then just remembered where she saw them and said “wait you were the two people that talked to my father back in 500 A.D. “who are you really and why did you call me family?” charlie asked demanding an answer from them “wait lucifer never told you that i’m your cousin and that Lucifer's my uncle” kazuto said and when charlie heard that she was shocked and speechless at what she just heard and asked “so your my cousin and my dad didn’t tell me” “so i’m gonna tell you the entire story of me, hell and lucifer.” and after kazuto said that he explained the entire backstory of his life and his time in hell and his relationship with Lucifer to charlie, vaggie and angel.

After kazuto explained his version of his story charlie, vaggie and angel had a hard time processing the information that was given to them and Angel said “wow, I feel lucky that Lucifer lost control and that i didn’t go through old hell.” charlie was shocked about hearing about how things worked in the past hell and what her father was like in the past and she just walked away with kazuto saying “ok since this might be hard to process through me and alastor are going to leave and if your still on this whole rehabilitation center here’s me and alastor’s phone number” and after that they both just left. 

After leaving alastor said “do you think that they will call us” “probably, just because of revealing something they didn’t know about wouldn’t cause them to stop their business, so I'm sure they will call” kazuto said with alastor nodding and they went back to earth.

A week later

Kazuto and alastor just witnessed the 2008 recession and were in a fancy bar drinking wine when all of sudden kazuto got a phone call from an unknown number and answered it and said “hello” “hey it’s charlie and are you still going to support our business” “yes, I'm still going to support you because like I said before, you are my family” Kazuto said with her saying “ok, can please come and help me than” with kazuto saying “yes me and alastor will be there shortly” and they both got up and left without paying for their drinks.

When kazuto and alastor got to the happy hotel they saw angel outside beside the door smoking a cigarette and saw kazuto and alastor and said “hey last time you were here I forgot to say that you look hot” after he said that kazuto said “I'm not interested in a relationship with you because you are a client of my cousin” and both kazuto and alastor walked into the lobby with angel coming in right after frustrated. Charlie was behind the desk and saw them walking in and said “hey, so what's your plan for our success” and kazuto told her to sit down for the briefing, socharlie sat down next to vaggie and angel while kazuto starts to explain his and alastor’s plan.

“Ok, so first is that we’ve haven’t been to hell for a long time and because of that me and alastor are not known and that means were are not feared, so me and alastor’s plan is to make ourselves powerful and sponsor you business so that people would want to believe they have a chance, so what do you guys think” kazuto said to the group. Angel liked the plan but, charlie and vaggie were hesitant about it about it and alastor said “if you two want us to have a low kill rate then we will do that” kazuto nodded with his remark. Charlie and vaggie thought about it and said “ok we approve of your plan and with low deaths involved, but you said believe that they could leave” with kazuto saying “it’s hard for sinners to get out of hell so some may never be able to leave” alastor and kazuto nodded and pack up their things with kazuto saying “this may take a few days to complete so just be patient” and left.

After they left kazuto said “alastor are you terrified of me sometimes” alastor replied with “you absolutely arte terrifying sometimes to the point where I hide from you for days” “so with that in mind we are more powerful than all of these demons so we can take them down, but with a low kill rate” with alastor saying “so which gang should take first” “let's kill the weakest and smallest gang” alastor nodded to kazuto’s choice and they went and started their great expansion.

On that same day they took down their first gang with no problem as they entered the gangs boss office and the gang leader says “alrite how much money do you-” kazuto then punches through the leader’s chest and ripped out his heart and they both left. When they went back to happy hotel to reveal an annoyed vaggie pointing at the TV, both alastor and kazuto looked at the TV and it said gang leader’s heart ripped out. “I thought you were doing a low kill rule” vaggie said to which kazuto said “we could have killed hundreds instead we killed dozens” and after he said that vaggie kept silent and just left. Angel comes in right after vaggie leaves and said “whats up with her” “she was upset that we killed a few dozen people but, we could have killed hundreds” “wait, why did you guys go after the weakest ones when you both can take down the strongest one and why you not taking all of them down today?” angel said with confusion “other small and weak gangs will be scared about how we killed a leader and how we will pop up at random times to ensue fear into other gangs, but if me and alastor are being honest we just like to watch helpless beings squirm around as they can plead for mercy” kazuto said “well do you guys want drinks for your first gang takedown” angel said “Sure, but just to let you know no drug from hell will work on us” angel then frowned and said “You know what I'm not gonna try anymore” after she said that they got drinks.

What followed was that kazuto and alastor were taking every small gang down and started to take down stronger gangs to the point were large gangs started putting large sums of bounties on their heads, but the best bounty hunters were killed and put on display in front of the gangs that hired them. This caused so much fear to were gangs were making alliances to protect themselves, but nothing can protect them from kazuto and alastor. Weeks passed and kazuto and alastor are taking down the most powerful gangs and they are laughing as they watch the gang leaders try to stop them by taking desperate measures. Soon all gang leaders were killed by them and not a single person rose up to take control of hell due to the fear of getting killed.

Kazuto and alastor then realized that it was time to take over hell, so kazuto and alastor were looking for the liftens that disappeared. “How the heck could you not know were they are, they're your creation” alastor said “well i know where they are, but I don't know how to get them” kazuto said with alastor getting confused “ok so, i made an emergency plan to not lose my army after leaving because after I left they would cry and pray I would come back to them so i told my commanders to have them sheltered that only me or someone more powerful can open it and it can’t be sensed by michael or other angels” kazuto said with alastor saying “oh, that's pretty smart but why do you think they would cry?” alastor said “because they see me as their father and they wanted me to come back, so they’re waiting,” kazuto said “ok” alastor said and after he said that they continued to look for the entrance. After five hours kazuto finally found the entrance and he opened it with him and alastor going in the ancient ruins. After walking around they found the missing liftens in a giant and as soon as they saw kazuto they cheered and celebrated for their creator to have come back to them, the commanders of the liften army now approach kazuto and said “My king, you’ve finally come back, what is our next command” to which kazuto said “hell is in chaos and we need to put order in it” the commanders then told the army of kazuto’s order and they started to march and head out to take over hell and no one would be able to stop them.

As soon as the army reamerge they were feared and they easily took hell for their king. Many sinners questioned where this army came from. One day kazuto and alastor hacked all tv channels and announced themselves as the individuals who took down every single gang in hell and they announced they would be the new leaders of hell and after they said people challenged them but failed and they were killed and no one else challenged them. The first thing they did was make a council of three demon rulers and they brought Lucifer as their third council position and he was happy that his nephew did this for him and they later enacted policies on they hell.

After a few days on their thrones, kazuto and alastor supported and sponsored charlies business and it was a success and charlie had her dream come true and she thanked them both of them and Lucifer was also happy that he now has some power and control of hell and thanked kazuto because he’s the one who offered him the position. A few weeks later lucifer, charlie and kazuto took a family picture and they hung it up and kazuto did leave with alastor to earth, but always visited his family every day.

A few years later kazuto and alastor were walking around Tokyo and kazuto and alastor were talking about trying acting for a bit but a twisted and sick version of it were they have people killed in real life so they tried to have people die in a vr game so alastor possessed a vr developer whose name is Kayaba and they developed the Amusphere that would kill the person if they died in a video game and alastor would play in the game as kayaba and kazuto would be playing as kirito as the adopted nephew by his aunt.

Flashback

Kazuto and alastor were walking in Tokyo when all of a sudden alastor saw a family that looked like kazuto was related and alastor joked about that being his real family and kazuto just ignored him and this family was the kirigaya. 

Present 

Kazuto than used this family for acting purposes and manipulated their memories and other people who knew family had their memories changed and manipulated his genes to avoid suspicion in DNA tests. For a few months kazuto had to do a lot of acting with his fake family and told charlie and Lucifer that he would still be able to see them but not every day because he was busy and alastor and kazuto couldn't let anyone know the actual truth and it was easy to pretend that his family is not his biological family. After the whole thing was set alastor as kayaba released SAO and when kazuto got it he laid in his bed put on the Amusphere and said “link start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a bit rushed at the end.


	9. Open your Eyes

Deep in the mountain bunker, a loud alarm was going off. “Where’s the shut off switch!” said Robert “over here” said john pointing at a switch on the wall and after he said that robert ran to the switch and pulled it down, with alarm turning off.

“John! What happened!” thomas said yelling at john “kazuto and alastor disguised themselves as jackson and judith and tried to burn and delete the evidence that we had of them”.

“Did you stop them?” robert said “yes” said john.

“Well either way there's a bomb in the bunker somewhere, so we need to find it or get the heck out of here!” Thomas said. “Idiot we can’t leave, the bunker is in lockdown!” Robert said

As the tro started to frantically look around for the bomb, asuna, suguha, silica and lizbeth were trying to process what just happened. Asuna was constantly saying the words that kazuto said over and over in her head “I'm the first fallen archangel of god”. She didn’t know if kazuto is lying or this is some sort of dream and tried to wake herself up, but she realized that this isn’t a dream and this is reality and didn't know what to do or say until kyouko snapped her back to reality and said “asuna we are leaving this place right now” after she said that she tried to drag her out of the bunker, but couldn’t unlock the door.

“What the-” kyouko said before getting interrupted by john saying “The door won’t open while the bunker is in lockdown.” 

After 25 seconds of looking for the bomb, robert found the bomb and called john and thomas. “I found the bomb” robert said with thomas saying “ok, defuse it.”

“that's the problem, I can't”robert said “what do you mean” john said “look” robert yelled. Both thomas and john looked the bomb and they both realized that it was not a regular bomb.

“Oh crap thats a soul bomb” thomas said “we need to get the heck away from this place right NOW!” john said. “How, we can’t leave until the lockdown deactivates!” robert yelled. As soon as he said that thomas went into the armory and brought out box with dynamite. “Holy mother of god, where was this” john said “no time to gauk in amazement we need to blow open that door!” Thomas said and after he said that the trio started grabbing and bringing the dynamite to the bunker door and told everyone to get to cover.

After everyone got to cover, thomas lit the fuse and ran behind a nearby wall. After a few seconds of waiting, robert said to thomas “hey did you lite it pro-” then “BOOM!” the dynamite went off. “You were saying” thomas said to robert and robert just rolled his eyes and went threw the smoke and saw that it had work and screamed “everyone we need to get out now!” after he screamed that, everyone that was in the bunker ran outside and got on the bus. After making sure that everyone on the bus John, Thomas and Robert got on the bus and drove away from the bunker outpost at maximum speed.

After a few minutes of driving away the bomb went off and the entire mountain just collapse into itself “what was that” a man in his late 30s said. “There's not enough time to explain that, we need to get the heck out of this city right now!” and after he said that they continued to drive far away from tokyo.

Five Hours Later

After hours of driving in the bus the group of people were asleep John, Thomas, and Robert were taking shifts between driving. While thomas was driving john showed them a video of the entire city of Tokyo on fire.

“holy mother of god, i didn’t know a soul bomb could do that” thomas said “no, it wasn't the soul bomb, it was Irnid’s followers who started the fire” john said “it seems they’re covering their tracks by burning down the entire city” robert said.

“We are not prepared for this kind of evil” thomas said “no, we always took down monsters, but this time the monsters are organized by a powerful demon noble” robert said.

“Than we need to contact the top members of the Organization and make ourselves announced to the UN so we can get resources to help deal with this evil.” thomas said. 

“That decision is not up to us, if the organization wanted to contact the UN they'd be doing it right now,” Robert said.

Meanwhile

Inside the main bunker of the organization there was a room filled with all of the founders of the organization dead, with their blood everywhere. “Man, I was hoping for a stronger resistance” a female said “well what did you expect, were powerful beings that can’t be killed with mortal weapons” another female said.

The first female closest to the door had black long hair with causcasion skin and the other had brownish short hair with native american descendent skin, they both wore black coats.

“Why did we kill them again” the brown haired girl said “because we were ordered to kill them, because they caused problems for father and his friend.”the black haired girl said 

“You know Ezona, why don’t we just kill all the members in the organization just so we don’t have to deal with them, because we can agree that they are nuisance” the brown haired girl said “well we can’t because father would be upset if we did that Xisryss” ezona said to which xisryss sighed and replied with “i guess i’m not really into this whole acting thing, but it is fun to watch the world go into chaos right?” 

“Yeah and we also get to near father more often than normal.” ezona said. After she said that they both walked through the doors of the room with both police and swat team members lying dead on the ground everywhere. 

“So what's supposed to happen after this” xisryss said “the bus carrying asuna and the rest is supposed to be arriving at the next outpost in 34 minutes and 25 seconds.” ezona said “you don’t need to be exact” xisryess said in an annoyed tone. Ezona just giggled when she said that and decided to walk down a hallway with xisryess following her.

As they were walking, xisryess said “do believe the rumors that father is in love again” to which ezona replied with “no” “oh, why?” xisryess said.

“Because he doesn't want to fall in love again and you know how father sticks to his words” ezona said “oh, i guess you're right” xisryess said “now come we have to get with the others for the grand reveal” ezona said to which xisryess said “Finally, their reaction is going to be the best” and after she said that they disappeared out of thin air.

34 minutes later

After 34 minutes of driving, they have finally reached the outpost and they woke up everyone else. As everyone got off the bus john noticed that the wall drawing that kept out demons was gone and told thomas and robert about it and before they opened the door they pulled out their weapons and stormed in.

When they went inside, there was nothing out of place. “Maybe it's that the walls are getting old” robert said. After he said that they told everyone to come in. After asuna and her mother came in the lights went out and the door was slammed shut and silica couldn’t open it from the outside. 

“What the-” robert said pulling out his gun and right after he did that the lights came back on with kazuto and alastor sitting down in front of them.

“Kazuto!” asuna yelled.

“How in the world did you guys get in here” thomas said with robert and john pointing their guns at them.

“Now now, there's no need to be pointing your weapons at us” alastor said holding up his palm. After holding up his hand the trios guns started to heat up and then they dropped them and they’re guns melted onto the ground.

“kazuto, i-is it true that you are a d-d-demon” asuna said stuttering.

“No, what I told you was the truth” kazuto said standing from his seat.

“Hey stay right there” john said pulling out a knife, but kazuto flinged his hand and the knife was thrown across the room.

After he did that robert charge at him, but was also flinged across the room. “Now, the first thing I want to say is to kyouko” kazuto said turning to her.

Kyouko was visibly sweating and petrified when he said that. “Kyouko, i don’t like how you treat your children and the way you treated me, so i’m-” kazuto said before kyouko interrupted him with her getting on her knees and started to say “I'm very sorry for my sins, please don’t dam me to hell for all eternity” and after that, she started to cry.

Kazuto smiled at the scene and said “ok then, your still going to hell, but you won’t be tortured.” after he said that kyouko looked at him and was about to say something but kazuto went up to her swiftly and put his hands on her cheeks and with quick speed kazuto snapped her neck. 

“Asuna, i want to tell you something” kazuto said turning to her and throwing kyouko on the ground. Asuna wanted to run, but kazuto kept her in place.

Meanwhile outside

“Come we have to get in” lizbeth said pulling hard on the bunker door. “Lizbeth, it’s not going to open” silica said.

“We have to try silic-” lizbeth said before a spear went right through her abdomen with blood spilling everywhere.

Silica screamed in terror as she saw her friend just died and began to run, but was cut off by a female that flinged her finger and snapped silica’s neck. Shortly before dying silica say the survivors that they were with were screaming and saw blood spill everywhere until she finally died.

Back inside the bunker

“Asuna, i want you to know that in all of my existence, you have been one of the most funniest people to mess with and that you shall be rewarded for it” kazuto said to asuna who was shaking in place full of fear.

“And that reward shall be given to when you die and that once that happens you shall open your eyes and be in heaven with all of the people you love and care about and that all of your sin and future sin shall not affect you.” kazuto said looking up at the ceiling.

After he said that kazuto and alastor both disappeared. Asuna could finally move, but couldn’t because of what just happened. John got up and said “asuna, we have to go NOW!” after he said that the bunker started to shake and tremble.

Robert and thomas got up and started to run to the door while john was dragging asuna with him. As soon as they got outside asuna began to cry as she saw everyone she was with, dead. Silica had her guts torn out and lizbeth had her body distorted and bloody.

The four just ran to the bus and drove away right before the earthquake opened a sinkhole and consumed everything with one hundred yards.

Two hours later

They bus was at a reststop and john, thomas and robert were talking about what to do with asuna. While they were talking asuna was in the back of the bus and was thinking about what to do next, all asuna felt was sadness and realized that if kazuto was telling the truth then it would be best to start over and wait for her death to come or maybe just end herself.

Asuna then stood up and walked towards the trio and said “I want you to take me back to tokyo” after she said that the three looked at her like she had just lost her mind.

“Uh ...why” robert said with a shocked tone. “Because I want to die in my hometown.”

After she said that robert said “look, i know that this is a hard, but you don’t need to kill yourself” after he said that asuna looked at him and said “kazuto told me that once I die i shall go to heaven and everyone that i love will be there.”

The three looked at her with shocked expressions with thomas saying “asuna, don’t believe him, he’s only giving false hope.” 

“I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!” asuna screamed at them while also grabbing john's gun from his hand and pointing it at her head backing up.

The three kept their distance and tried to convince asuna not to pull the trigger, but to no avail. Asuna simply pulled the trigger and blood was splattered all over the bus window.

Shortly after that the police came in and arrested them, but the next few days later, they were released due to the police deciding that asuna committed sucide based on the evidence at the crime scene.

During that time the strange natural disaster would stop and lizbeth and silica and the group would later be found.

Meanwhile

Kazuto was sitting on his throne in hell, watching the news channels that were broadcasting the events that he caused with alastor leaning on his throne watching too.

“Kazuto, what do you want to do now, more acting” alastor said to which kazuto simply said “no, this time we're gonna watch some acting” to which confused alastor.

“What does that mean, watch reality TV shows” alastor said in a confused tone. Kazuto simply sighed and said “alastor, i think it’s time to show you a place that only me, god, asherah and the other archangels know of” this intrigued alastor.

Kazuto stood up from his throne and began walking with alastor next to him. “You see alastor, this isn’t the only universe god created, you have to realise that god is omnipotent” after he said that alastor was now even more confused.

“Wait, so there are other universes?” alastor said “yes alastor, and the reason why we stay here is that this universe is at the center, like the tree of creation in heaven” kazuto said.

“W-w-why do we not know about this?” alastor said “because God doesn’t want demons or angels interfering with them.” kazuto said which confused alastor.

“It’s a very long story about the very fabric of creation itself and the backstory of god himself alastor” kazuto said which caused alastor to not ask anymore questions.

“Come now I shall show you the other universes” kazuto said spreading his black angel wings. Kazuto then motioned alastor to follow him and then alastor spread his demon wings. After alastor did that kazuto began to fly with alastor behind him.

Within a few seconds, they were in a dark place where there were bright sources of light. “Kazuto where are we” alastor asked to which kazuto replied with a smile, “Welcome to the outerverse, where an infinite number of universes exist and now were going to have fun” 

Kazuto than turned his head towards the emptiness of the outerverse “Do not worry, this isn’t the last time you’ll see me” Kazuto said to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story it’s nice to finally finish it and while you are here check out my other stories.


End file.
